csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cars: C.Syde's Fictional Cars Video Game
---- This is not a real Cars video game. This game cannot be purchased in real life. It is just a fan made one, created by C.Syde65. Even though the storyline takes place in December 2012, Doc Hudson appears in the game, disregarding the fact that he would canonically have been deceased by the time of the game's storyline. Story Mode Chapter One *'Radiator Springs Grand Circuit' — Lightning McQueen participates in the first Radiator Springs race of 2012. A three lap race against (in approximate placing order) Doc Hudson, Chick Hicks, Sally Carrera, and Tow Mater. *'Tractor Tipping' — Another tractor tipping mini game with eight levels. Completing the first level will unlock the next one and so on. This level is played as Mater. Watch out for Frank the insane combine. *'Luigi and Guido's Team Relay I' — The first relay race of 2012. A three lap race as Lightning, Mater, and Sally against Doc, Sheriff, and Ramone; Chick Hicks, Sonny, and Lenny; Vince, Snot Rod, and Barry; and Boost, Wingo, and DJ. The approximate placing order is completely random, even if your team comes first. *'Monster Truck Race I' — With monster truck suspensions, Lightning and Mater compete in the first 2012 Monster Truck Race. This twelve lap race is played as Lightning against (in approximate placing order) Count Spatula, The Crippler, Ginormous, and Mater. *'Rustbucket Race I' — Mater competes in the first 2012 Rustbucket Race. A twelve lap race as Mater against (in approximate placing order) Tommy-Joe, Buford, Cletus, Judd, Lewis, Zeke. *'Sunset International Raceway' — The first Piston Cup race of the year, a twelve lap race as Lightning against (in approximate placing order) Chick, Lee Junior, Hollister, Suregrip, Joltsen, Guenther, Riley, Aikens, McCoy, Zeb, Turner, Medford, Buck, Masterson, Henderson, Bashman, Banks, Cortland, and Clarkson. Mack, Bob Cutlass, and Darrell Cartrip appear during the cut scenes. Finish in third place or better to unlock the next event. *'Nature Preserve Circuit' — The two Mexican cars El Guapo and Papo return to challenge Lightning to a three lap race around Fillmore's Nature Preserve. The two British cars Fletcher and Gerald who had a brief rivalry with the Mexican cars also compete. This level is played as Lightning against (in approximate placing order) El Guapo, Fletcher, Papo and Gerald. Win this race to unlock the next event. *'Sarge's Canyon Challenge' — Sarge challenges Lightning to a complicated and difficult three lap race around the obscure canyons and mines in Radiator Springs. This level is played as Lightning against (in approximate placing order) Sarge, Fillmore, and Mia and Tia. Win this race to unlock the next event. Chapter Two *'Doc's Willy's Butte Challenge' — Doc challenges Lightning to a four lap race around Willy's Butte. This level is played as Lightning against (in approximate placing order) Doc, Ramone, Sheriff, and Flo. Win this race to unlock the next event. *'Capture the Flag' — A mini game with eight levels. All levels are played as Lightning. Completing the first level will unlock the next one and so on. Level one is played against Snot Rod, level two against Barry, level three against Lenny, level four against DJ, level five against Sonny, level six against Wingo, level seven against Vince, and level eight against Boost. Complete the first level to unlock the next event. *'Luigi and Guido's Team Relay II' — A three lap race as Lightning, Sally, and Doc against Mater, Emma, and Fred; Luigi, Michael Schumacher Ferrari, and Giovanni; Otto Von Fassenbottom, Kojimoto, and Gudmund; and Strip Weathers, Lynda Weathers, and Dale Earnhardt Junior. The approximate placing order is completely random, even if your team comes first. Win this relay race to unlock the next event. *'Monster Truck Race II' — Lightning and Mater compete in the second Monster Truck Race. This twelve lap race is played as Lightning against (in approximate placing order) the Crippler, Mater, Count Spatula and Ginormous. Win this race to unlock the next event. *'Rustbucket Race II' — The second Rustbucket Race. A twelve lap race as Mater against (in approximate placing order) Emma, Fred, Tommy-Joe, Cletus, Buford and Judd. Win this race to unlock the next event. *'California International Speedway' — The second Piston Cup race, a twelve lap race as Lightning against (in approximate placing order) Chick, Suregrip, Hollister, Lee Jr., Riley, Guenther, McCoy, Joltsen, Aikens, Turner, Zeb, Medford, Buck, Henderson, Masterson, Bashman, Banks, Clarkson, and Cortland. Finish in third place or better to unlock the next event. *'Ornament Valley Grand Circuit' — Lightning participates in a six lap race against (in approximate placing order) Otto, Kojimoto, Michael, Giovanni, Gudmund, Tia and Mia. Win this race to unlock the next event. *'Construction Zone Circuit' — Lightning participates in a nine lap race through the underground construction zone in Ornament Valley against (in approximate placing order) Fletcher, El Guapo, Boost, Vince, Wingo, DJ, Sonny, Papo and Barry. Win this race to unlock the next event. Chapter Three *'Strip Weathers' Challenge' — Former champion race car Strip Weathers challenges Lightning to a five lap stadium race around the Ornament Valley airport. Playing as Lightning against (in approximate placing order) Strip Weathers, Dale Jr., Darrell, Kori Turbowitz, Bob, and Tex Dinoco. Win this race to unlock the next event. *'Mater's Fearful Night' — A mini game with three levels. All levels are played as Mater. Completing the first level will unlock the next one and so on. Help Mater get back from Ornament Valley to his home without running into anything scary. Avoid the Screamin' Banshee in level one, the so called Ghostlight in level two and what is ultimately revealed to be an evil version of Lightning McQueen in level three. Complete all three levels to unlock the next event. *'Luigi and Guido's Team Relay III' — A three lap race as Lightning, Mater, and Doc against Sally, Ramone, and Flo; Fletcher, Gerald, and Mia; El Guapo, Papo, and Tia; and Chick, Boost, and Vince. The approximate placing order is completely random, even if your team comes first. Win this race to unlock the next event. *'Monster Truck Race III' — A twelve lap monster truck race as Lightning against (in approximate placing order) Ginormous, Count Spatula, Mater, and The Crippler. Win this race to unlock the next event. *'Rustbucket Race III' — A twelve lap rustbucket race as Mater against (in approximate placing order) Fred, Tommy-Joe, Emma, Lewis, Zeke and Buford. Win this race to unlock the next event. *'Pine Stadium International Speedway' — A twelve lap piston cup race as Lightning against (in approximate placing order) Chick, Guenther, Joltsen, Riley, Aikens, McCoy, Hollister, Lee Jr., Suregrip, Cortland, Buck, Banks, Turner, Clarkson, Zeb, Bashman, Medford, Henderson, and Masterson. *'Sally's Wheel Well Circuit' — A five lap race around Tailfin Pass as Sally against (in approximate placing order) Kori, Mia, Tia, Lynda, and Flo. Win this race to unlock the next event. *'Tailfin Pass Grand Circuit' — A five lap race around Tailfin Pass as Lightning against (in approximate placing order) Fletcher, El Guapo, Gerald, Papo, Barry and Snot Rod. Win this race to unlock the next event. I spent a major gap between the 19th December 2012 to the 12th March 2016. The following events weren't confirmed until after the 12th March 2016. Chapter Four *'Radiator Springs Stadium Race' — Zheng, Li, Garrison, and Jenifer Wright (racers from China), and Hoshi, Gina, and Jiro (racers from Japan), challenge Lightning McQueen to a stadium race around Radiator Springs. The Chinese and Japanese racers had previously raced against Lightning McQueen in late 2009 - early 2010. A six lap race against (in approximate placing order) Hoshi, Jenifer Wright, Jiro, Zheng, Li, Garrison, and Gina. Win this race to unlock the next event. *'Evil McQueen's Challenge' — Evil Lightning McQueen approaches Lightning McQueen in Ornament Valley, and pridefully admits that he was partially responsible for scaring Mater while he was travelling home at night time. To get back at him, Lightning challenges Evil McQueen to a race around Ornament Valley at night time. A three lap race against (in approximate placing order) Evil Lightning McQueen, Chick Hicks, Boost, Kabuto, and Vince. Win this race to unlock the next event. *'Luigi and Guido's Team Relay IV' — TBA *'Monster Truck Race IV' — A twelve lap monster truck race as Lightning against (in approximate placing order) Mater, Count Spatula, The Crippler, and Ginormous. Win this race to unlock the next event. *'Rustbucket Race IV' — A twelve lap rustbucket race as Mater against (in approximate placing order) Emma, Sarge, Fred, Tommy-Joe, Lewis, and Zeke. Win this race to unlock the next event. *'Ornament Valley Stadium Race' — TBA * *'Tailfin Pass Stadium Race' — TBA Chapter Five *'A Crazy Hot Rodder' — A mini game where the player must control Evil McQueen, as he gleefully destroys one of the roads around Radiator Springs (the one parallel the main road, on the other side of Sarge's Boot Camp), in a crude imitation of Lightning McQueen. Complete this mini game within the time limit to unlock the next event. Although this mini game is played as Evil McQueen in story mode, the player can play this mini game in arcade mode as Lightning McQueen. *'Community Service' — Evil McQueen has destroyed one of roads in Radiator Springs, and now that he has been caught, he must fix it. The player must control Evil McQueen as he is sentenced to pull Bessie to fix the road that he has destroyed. Slowly pull Bessie to create a smooth road within the time limit to complete the mini game and unlock the next event. Do not pull Bessie too quickly, or you will make a bumpy, unusable, uneven, and poorly made road. If this happens, the mini game will restart. Although this mini game is played as Evil McQueen in story mode, the player can play this mini game in arcade mode as Lightning McQueen. *'Luigi and Guido's Team Relay V' — TBA *'Monster Truck Race V' — TBA *'Rustbucket Race V' — TBA * * * Characters Playable Characters Purchasable Characters Hidden Purchasable Characters Characters Unlockable only with Cheats Non-Playable Characters Music Cheat Codes Notes *It is unknown who created the concept of Evil McQueen, although he is generally portrayed as being a symbiotic version of Lightning McQueen, but it is theorised that he is the same character as the normal Lightning McQueen. In my fictional fan made game, it is theorised that he is actually a completely different character and car altogether. **This is mainly because I was unaware at the time that the evil version of Lightning McQueen was supposed to be the same character as the normal Lightning McQueen. Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Pages related to Disney/Pixar Cars